Sephiroth's Turn, Our Turn
by Vixen-san
Summary: My imagination flies over and beyond now. Rated a bit high, because of the upcoming chapters.Sephiroth will take over, a victory, with 6 siblings, yes 6. Read....  R


_**Ok, this time I really let my imagination fly, somewhere over and beyond.**_

_**This truly is a fiction story, how Sephiroth finally takes over the world, with his siblings : Kadaj, Yazoo and Loz. I freely added 3 more siblings, not to be found from the world of Final Fantasy. These 3 are : Vince Neil (looking like, as he did back in 1984, and also with a characteristics and beha**__**vior I've built for him, so basically this Vince, is a fiction character, only thing that's similar are the looks.), my alter ego Maya and my friends alter Rike.**_

_**Last two are female characters. Basically we were both sick of Cloud's endless victories and triumphs over Sephiroth, so now it's truly our turn.**_

_**This is one hell of a X-over, maybe even beyond, but like the title says : Unleash your imagination.**_

_**I'll be writing this one from the 'I' perspective(from Maya's point of view, naturally..), for it will be much easier that way.**_

_**Hope you like it.**_

I felt a bit weird for a while, as I kept my eyes shut. I could've sworn I felt, like I was lying on grass and feeling hot sunrays shining at me. Someone's body snuggling close to mine and mumbling something I didn't understand at all. I slowly opened my eyes, after a thought, how frigging weird and realistic my dream had been. Since only to realise, it wasn't a dream at all.

I quickly rose up, gasping for air and eyes now wide open, now, I seriously didn't have clue what was going on, I turned my head, just be sure if there really was someone behind me, and surely there was. A man, with long, blond hair and leather clothes, even wearing some make up. I shook my head, this must be a hallucination, it's got to be, or am I just going insane? Looking yet again that weird man, I just had to let it all out,

"Ok! What the fuck is going on!?", I yelled from the top of my lungs. It kinda worked out, I woke up that bloke next to me, and noticed, that he was as confused as I was.

"Huh? Who are you? Where are we?", he mumbled and scratched his head, turning his head in every possible direction, as did I. Mountains, plain, green grass fields, as long as the eye can see. This was very close to Nibelheim, but we didn't knew it right then and there.

Soon enough there was a man standing in front of us, looking down on us, as we were sitting on our asses dazed and confused, he smirked lightly, but kept his mouth shut. There was a young girl standing next to him, a girl about my height, still looking quite short compared to the man, with very long silver hair. The girl opened her mouth and spoke to us, which still sometimes rings in my ears,

"Welcome to Nibelheim. I'm Rike, this is our brother Sephiroth. It was he, who summoned you here. Welcome.", a bit of a cold phrase echoed in our heads. Summoned? Ok, what was she talking about, this didn't make any sense at all.

Before I even got the chance to open my mouth, this tall man called Sephiroth merely said,

"Welcome, sister Maya, brother Vince.", colder and deep, dark voice said.

We stood up with Vince, almost simultaneously looking this man, with a long katana, puzzled, confused and 'you've got to be kidding me looks, then we looked at each other, guessed we could only rely on this person standing nearest, the person who was lying next to one another a moment ago. As I stated with almost laughing voice,

"You've gotta be kiddin' us right? I mean a brother… get serious.", I sighed the last part, really not believing this at all.

Sephiroth took out his masamune, pointing it's razor sharp blade at our throats, this long blade shimmering in the sun shine, he almost growled,

"I make no mistakes!", he stated in very serious way, guess, you could've read that already from his facial expression.

"Come on nii-sama, don't scare them, they are one of us now…", Rike kept a very serious face for a moment and started laughing really hard. Her hair was moving as she shook her head, looking funnily at us two. Her green eyes were watching the both of us really carefully, as she nodded her head, saying,

"Just follow us. You'll be explained," she started, being awfully nice, continuing in the same manner, before they turned their backs on us,

"… by the way. It's finally nice to have a sister too… with all these brothers.", she laughed a bit more. Walking now away, by Sephiroth's side.

We looked again each other with Vince, so this was really happening and there'll be even more brothers. We nodded to each other in a very frightened way, as we started following those two. I squeezed my hand into Vince's hand, noticing this blond man was also squeezing back. I took a quick look at his silhouette, he was really good looking guy, and right now the only person I trusted. He felt the same, even we haven't had said a word to each other, yet, I started,

"So… I'm Maya by the way… and I haven't got a single clue or idea.. what's happening..", I sighed a little at the end, for saying that only stated how helpless I really was, feeling empty and all alone. He replied calmly, trying to keep our sanity,

"I'm Vince. Don't worry, I'll protect you.", he looked at me with his dark brown eyes, smiling politely and in a bit shy way. I looked back, almost staring at him, he made me feel a bit safer and warmer inside. That's how our bond began, right then and there. After that it was almost a miracle that could separate us.

We were there, in a small village called Nibelheim. We passed all the buildings that were build in between of mountains, that almost reached the skies. Houses were small, made of wood and very detailed. It felt cosy being there, so calm and peaceful. Yet, we walked even further, when I saw a huge, old mansion rising from behind the regular houses and buildings.

We were led through it's black, iron gate, Rike ran into the mansion calling out names, I didn't pay much intention to her, because Sephiroth turned his face at us, smiling with a light, devilish grin, saying,

"Welcome home. Now we are all together. Now everything begins here…", quiet laugh at the end.

Still having no idea where we were being pulled into, we stood very tightly close with Vince. Not letting anything come and rip us a part.

After a small silent moment, when our hearts raced, and cold sweat was pushing out almost from everywhere, we saw three more, three men with silver hair. Rike had brought them out to meet us, the most muscular one, who had a short hair, started whining and tearing up, sniffing,

"Nii-san, onee-chan… so nice.. to finally meet you…" he whimpered after bursting into a total cry. Didn't see that one coming, I looked at that huge guy crying his eyes out, as a leaner man walked from behind him, slapping him quite hardly in the head, saying in a really bored and sarcastic tone,

"Stop crying Loz… Anyway I'm Yazoo. Nice to know you.", his voice was a bit distant and cold, but he bowled at us in polite manner. Third one walked into the scene, laughing at Loz for he was crying and at Yazoo always being so frigging icy-dramatic in his chestures.

"And I'm Kadaj. So… we shall start soon.", he grinned and came really close, first looking at me, then at Vince, he shrugged and added,

"Ok… they'll do.", turning his back walking in the line with the other four. That's how we first met our siblings and came to knew each other a bit.

"So what do you think? Ain't it great? Sephiroth, he's the oldest and our leader, never forget that Maya and Vince.", Rike said and smiled.

I glared at Vince for a while, it was a speechless communication between us, as we weren't sure about what's to come, we nodded to each other, as a signal, that we would join them. We basically didn't have any other choice being in a world totally different from ours, and didn't have anyone else to turn to.

Vince spoke, for the both of us, and without any hesitation in his words,

"Ok. We will join you. Just make us clear what we are supposed to do.", still holding my hand tightly.

Sephiroth looked pleased and almost god-like, he grinned for he had made the right choice of summoning us. Soon we heard what it was all about, and why we were called here for. It was going to be all too clear, as me and Vince started really being one of them.

_Ok, this was chapter one._

_I would really like a review or few, of how you felt about this so far. I admit that it sounds a bit boring at first, but yet the best parts are still coming._


End file.
